Frosted Love
by mermaidlove444
Summary: I remember when I was younger and I saw him playing in the snow outside. I'd sneak out and talk to him, show him my powers. He would laugh and fall down, snow in his dark hair. We were best friends. Soon my parents would start to get suspicious, and I had to stay away. After my parents died we met again, he said he was going on a walk. He never came back. And I forgot all about him


I remember when I was younger and saw him playing in the snow outside. I would sneak out and talk to him, show him my powers. He would laugh and fall down, snow in his dark hair. We were best friends. Soon my parents would start to get suspicious, and I'd have to stay away. After my parents died, we met again and he said he was going to go for a walk with his sister. He never came back. I would never trust any guy again, I knew he saw me as some monster, that's why he never returned. And I forgot all about him.

"Elsa? Come on get up. There is someone at the castle door and they want to see you." Anna leaned over trying to open my eyelids.

"Maybe if you would get off of me I would be able to go check.." I mumbled swatting her hand away. She backed up and gave me a sheepish smile. "They're angry." Was all she said before she went skipping off into the halls. Quickly I got up and swung a coat on, checked my hair, and ran down the halls toward the entrance. The guards opened up the gate, revealing a man treated badly with wrinkles. His nose crinkled up, "Please Queen, stop with all this mess! I.. I can not take this weather anymore-" As he was still yelling I peered past his shoulder to see a warm bright day. My brows furrowed.

"Sir, I don't know what you're talking about, it's perfectly fine outside and I haven't used my powers since Tuesday… and that was done inside the castle." This seemed to cause a bad reaction, he opened his mouth and closed it like a fish. His eyes seemed to fume more as he would keep on yelling. I turned to see our guard watching with a blank expression, and I started to walk toward him forgetting about the angry man.

"Do you know what he is talking about?" I asked while another guard handed me today's mail. He pulled the collar of his shirt and his name tag gleamed the warm sunlight. "Actually.. yes. It has been pretty cold and the windows have been frosting."

"Frosting- I can't make frost.." I mumbled shifting through the mail. The angry man's voice has quieted and I looked back only to see him gone. I walked back inside and tapped on the hard book shaped package, curiosity growing inside of me. I looked at the package and it was frosted with beautiful designs I had never imagined existed. When I got into my study, I tossed all of the other mail onto the desk and sat down in my chair with the package close to my chest. I eagerly ripped open the small package and smiled at the book. "Jack Frost.." I read quietly while brushing over the characters face over with my fingers. I looked closer at his face, and something about it seemed familiar.

"Jack." I whispered again getting chills down my spine. I looked up at the window to see it frosted with unique designs, like the ones on the package. For the next few hours, I read the book over and over again trying to piece everything together. I looked over Jack's face again and everything fell together. "Jack.." I whispered again, looking up and seeing the boy that I thought I lost forever.

 **Jack**

Everyday I was woke up to go see the princess who would amaze me. She would make little snowman for us to play with, and everyday I said I wanted her powers. She would get angry, and tell me her powers made her a monster. All I would think of was how amazing it was of her to try and keep her sister safe. I would tell her how I wanted a sister, and how I wanted to save her too. One day she said she couldn't hang out anymore because her parents would find out. When I was older, I told her that I got a little sister, and we were going to go for a walk. That was the day my life turned upside down, and I forgot all about everyone I ever knew- even Elsa.

"Jack? Wake up! It's your birthday." Toothfairy stood at the side of my bed holding a cake with hearts all over it. "I made it for you Jack.." She said while blushing. Everyone else burst into the room screaming and singing at the same time, Sandman making sand birthday cakes. I laughed and sat up, scratching the back of my head.

"Thanks, you guys are the best." I smiled while looking at the cake. All over the cake there were hearts with 'J+T' in them. I looked up and Toothfairy was close to my face smiling.

"Ya like it?" She asked puckering her lips. I backed up and nervously laughed looking at the rest of the crew, who were nodding disapprovingly. Sandman motions for me to go outside with him and the rest of the boys. "I'll be wrapping presents!" Toothfairy says as she flies past us. North sighs, "Jack, she really likes you and we think you should give her a chance." My face grows confused.

"No, I just don't feel like she's… you know, my type." Bunny raised his brows in understanding and I sighed relief.

"Oh, I hear ya mate.. You're not into women."

"No no no, I'm not gay, she just isn't my type"

"You can tell us man, we're all friends." North said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We can hook you up with someone matey." Sandman started to jump up and down angrily and we all stopped fussing and looked at him. He started to tell us a story.

"Jack is not.. gay.. he has.. someone that he.. forgot.. but.. loves.." North whispered. He turns to me with a big smile on his face. "So our boy is in love! Why didn't you say so! Who's the lucky girl?"

"What? I'm not in love? I don't know anyone that I have interest in." Sandman proceeded to tell us another story. He told us about how Toothfairy hid something from my past, from jealousy. He then placed my teeth into my hand, telling us that I had an extra tooth when I was younger that held the rest of my past.

"Elsa… I have to find her!" We were all sitting around staring at each other silently. I stood up and grabbed my cane preparing to fly away. "Mate, hold up a sec." I turned to look at Bunny, and he placed a book in my hand. I turned it over and looked at it. Jack Frost. "It'll make her believe." I smiled and clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks guys, wish me luck." They all waved as a flew off excited about seeing her again.

Arendelle. This place is huge and magical, all looks familiar. I held the book I packaged, and made my way toward the castle. I opened up the mail box, making crystals appear on the package. Now I have to make the whole town believe in me. I glide around, forming frost on every window, dropping the temperature. I got so caught up that I accidently broke an old man's window with a snow ball. I laughed it off and went back to the castle. Outside I could see Elsa talking to the guard and holding the package with a confused look on her face. I follow her inside, staring at her beauty, and she clenches and taps on the book. She makes it into the office, and sits down in her chair.

I wish she could see me, I would help her have a little fun. Her face has stress written all over it. She opens up the package and stares at the book. "Jack Frost.." She whispers, making me all tingly. I go closer to her and stare at her face. Her brows wrinkle as she stares at my picture. "Jack." I smile and go over to the window, frosting it with different shaped snowflakes. She looks at the window in astonishment, then opens the book. She reads it for hours and I watch her, listening to her soft breathing. She shuts the book and looks at my picture again, this time with more understanding. "Jack.." She says and looks up at me with her big eyes. And I knew, that she could see me.

 **Thank you so much for reading my story! Please Review if you have anything in mind that you want to happen in the next chapters, Love you all**


End file.
